Mosaic University
by TheJelsaShippingDemigod
Summary: When Elsa and Anna go to college, crazy stuff starts happening. Ships include Jelsa, Merricup, Flynnunzle, and Kristanna. Sorry I suck a summarys. Please read its better then the summary. (I will change the title but I want help from you guys) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are not my personal oc's. They belong to their rightful owners.
1. Start of the Madness

As I was eating my breakfast, my sister Anna came running in with a very happy look on her face. "Elsa, can you believe it's our first day of college?" she asked me. Just then I remembered that was today and felt a stupid grin form on my face. "No!" I said gleefully. To be honest there were so many things I was wondering about it. Like, who was going to be sharing a dorm with me, and if I meet "the one". (Do you see what I did there hehe.)

Once I finished eating and getting dressed, it was time to go. Me and Anna said goodbye to our parents and were out the door.

When we got to Mosaic University, we were greeted by a very perky man.

" Hey there, I'm Mickey. Welcome to Mosaic University." He said to us. He told us to enter through the main entrance, and walk up to any of the four booths in the main lobby. There we would be told who our roommates were and which dorm we were staying in. I was rooming with a girl need Merida Dunbroch, and Anna was rooming with a girl named Astrid Holt. On the way to my dorm I saw my cousin, Rupunzel Corona. I ran up to greet her. We talked for a little bit and we found out that our dorms were right next to each others. She is rooming with a girl named Belle Peterson.

As I entered my dorm I saw a girl with wild red hair. She turned around as I entered the room. "Hi, I'm Merida Dunbroch." she said. "Elsa Summers" I say back. We talk about our selves for about ten minutes until we hear a voice call over the speakers. "Will all students please report to the Theatre for the orientation ceremony please." And with that me and my new friend walked to the theatre together.

When we got there it was hard to even find a seat. There were easily 500 people there. So me and Merida ended up standing. They ceremony started and the whole area was quite, I thought I had gone deff. They head ministrater, Walt Disney walked on to the stage and gave a speech about the school and all that stuff. Then he said that they were going to being calling of the names of all the new students. When our name was called we were supposed to get on stage and shake Mr. Disney's hand. I was daydreaming for most of the names, watching people walk on and of stage. Only a few people interested me. One of which was a boy named Hiccup Adams. He was cute for a scrawny guy like him. I think I saw Merida blushing like CRAZY when he walked on the stage. After that I basically zoned out watching different people walk on to the stage. Then someone really caught my eye.

His name was Jack Frost. He had Icy blue eyes and snow white hair and was pale, very pale. I soon felt myself blushing like CRAZY. I felt Merida elbow my side. "Oh shut up!" I said. " But I didn't say anything" she said kiddingly. I rolled my eyes and zoned out again, only to face reality when it was my turn to go up.


	2. Her

Jacks p.o.v

I was talking with my friends waiting for the ceremony to end, looking every once n' awhile at the people

on stage. Thats when I saw her. She had platinum blond hair, sky blue eyes, and was almost as pale as I was. Almost. "Who's that?" I asked my friend Flynn. " Oh, her? Thats Elsa Summers." " Wait how do you know her." "She's Rupunzle's cousin, why?"

" Oh, no reason." To be honest there really was a reason. For some reason I felt like I knew her.

When the ceremony finally ended me and my friends, Flynn, Hiccup, Kristof, and Toothless ( don't ask about the names, cause I don't know. All I know is that when he was young Hiccup, had a serious case of the hiccups,and thus the Toothless, at some point had barely any teeth.) We all went to Me and Flynn's dorm. We were hanging out talking about funny story's from our past. But all I could think about was Elsa.

Elsa's p.o.v

After the ceremony I decided that me, Rupunzel, Merida, Anna, and Anna's roommate Astrid should all meet in the library to get to know each other. I don't know how, but we ended up talking about our love life. "Fine I admit to liking Hiccup." Merida said after I kept annoying her about it. But she managed to get revenge by asking me who I liked. "Ugh, fine fine. I'll tell you ok. I like jack Frost" I said. For some reason almost everyones eyes filled with surprise and fear. "What?" I asked curiously. "Oh, nothing" Astrid answered. But I knew it really wasn't.

Soon me and Anna had to unpack our things and left my new friends to chat among themselves. While I was unpacking, I heard a scream. I looked out my window, and saw one of the janitors laying on the ground, dead. I ran outside to find Jack and his friends standing there along with my friends. That's when I saw a tall man with dark black hair standing next to the dead janitor. "Well, well. Look who we have here, Jack Frost." he said in a way which gave me the impression he was the bad guy. That's when Astrid saw me. "Elsa, what are you doing here?" she asked me. "I heard a scream and saw him dead. So I decided to check it out." I answered. "Elsa you need to get back inside!" Merida yelled to me. "No!" I retorted. "I can help."

"How?" Astrid asked

"I just can." I answered calmly.

I knew this was not a good idea, exposing myself. But I knew it had to happen.

Then everything was crazy.

It was all a blur. I saw ghostly blue figures circling Mirada. A black dragon with Hiccup on his back. Rupunzle's hair was glowing, not surprising since I already knew that. And what surprised me the most was that Jack was flying. He was holding a stick and shooting ,things that looked like ICE! "Elsa, are you going to help!" Astrid yelled to me snapping me out of my trance. I saw weird black horses made of sand and I started shooting beams of ice at them. Soon the battle was over.


	3. Questions

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Jacks p.o.v

So now my secret is out. I can control frost and wind. But what really surprised me was that Toothless was a dragon! But after the fight all I could really think about was the fact that my crush had the same powers as me. I thought I was the only one. I needed to talk to her.

Elsa's p.o.v

So I ended up in my dorm surrounded by my friends. Astrid had grabbed

Anna, and we were tackled with questions. "Did you know about this Anna?"

Merida asked. "Well yeah, she almost killed me twice with her powers." Anna said. "Rupunzle, did you know about this?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"So you knew about her hair?" Astrid asked

"Yeppers" I say.

"Ok, so now that that's out of the way, Elsa your powers are so cool!"

"I know." I say.

Jacks p.o.v

I asked Flynn for Rupunzle number so I could call her.

"Hey Rupunzle" I say when she answers.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Can I have Elsa's number?"

" Sure, why"

" I just want to talk to her."

" Kay, it's 952~346~8769 (this isn't really her number I just made it up)

"Thanks, bye" I say as I finished writing it down.

"No problem" she says

"Bye" I say.

"Bye"

And she hung up.

Elsa's p.o.v

Everybody left and me and Merida were making dinner. We were laughing and talking. I knew we were going to be really close. As I was boiling the water for the noodles, I heard my phone ring. I went to answer, hoping it was my parents.

"Hello" I say to the person on the other line.

"Hey, is this Elsa?" I heard the voice of a boy I didn't know. Nope definitely not my parents.

"Yeah, and this is" I asked

"Jack Frost"

I freeze at the name.

"Who is it Elsa?" I hear Merida ask

"Oh, Jack Frost" I see a little worry in her eyes but it disappears as quickly as it came. And with that see goes back to cutting tomatoes.

"Oh, hi Jack. What ya need?" I asked

"Meet me at the library in one hour" and with that he hung up.

"What did he want?" Merida asks me.

"He wants me to meet him in the library in one hour." I look at the clock. 5:00 pm.

By the time Merida and I finnish eating it's 5:55, time for me to go. I say goodbye to Merida and when I'm half way out of the door she stops me.

"Be careful ok" she tells me.

"I will" and I'm on my way.

Jacks p.o.v

I was waiting in the library for Elsa to come, and was relieved to find her walking over to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"I think you know" I answer.

"Ok, but we'll have to go somewhere else to talk. Somewhere, less public" she said.

"I can understand that" I say putting my hand to my chin as if I were in deep thought. I heard her chuckle.

She said she would take us somewhere with her car. When we got to her car, all I could do was stare in aw.

"I know, I have a pretty cool car" she said looking embarrassed.

"I'll say" I say taking it in. (sorry for not describing the car, I don't really know what a new modern expensive car is). I didn't know where she was taking me, but I wondered what it looked like.

We ended up at the parking lot of a hiking trail. We stayed in the car and that's where we stayed.

"So what do you wanna talk about first?" she asked me

"You, I want to know more about you" I say.

"Well, ok. My name is Elsa Summers, I'm a girl-"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about" I say.

"Don't interrupt me! Any who, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she said with a sarcastic glare, "I have ice powers that almost killed my sister twice. I live in Arendelle, Wisconsin (not a real place). That's about it, anything else you want to know?"

"Nope" there really was but I decided not to ask

"Now I want to know about you" she said catching me by surprise.

"Ok, my name is Jack Frost, I'm a boy, I have frost powers and can control the wind, I live in Burgess, North Carolina (I think that's where it is in the movie), and I know Santa, The Easter Bunny, I personly think he is a kangaroo, The Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. And that's it."

"Wait you know The Tooth Fairy!"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"That is so cool dude!" she said obviously ecstatic.

"I know" I said.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Review please. I want to know what you think of this storie.**


	4. Here Comes the Demi-Gods

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. And a special thanks to Caroline for being the first.**

* * *

Elsa's p.o.v

I walked into my dorm still taking

in everything. "So, how'd it go?" I heard Merida ask me. "Whoah" was my response. " Must've gone well" she says. "He knows Santa" I say still in aw. I hear Merida giggle in the background. Rolling my eyes, I head to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I got into my pj's and practically collapsed on my bed. "Somebody's tired" Merida said giggling. I groaned in response.

I opened my eyes to the smell of bacon and eggs. Merida was in the kitchen flipping eggs on a pan. I got dressed and walked out. "Sleep well Elsa?" Merida asked. "Like a rock" I respond. After I ate, I looked at the time. "Well time to get to classes. I was majoring in architecture and design, and Merida was a archery and equestrian major. So we would only be in the same extra curricular activities, if we were doing them at the same time. My first class was Architecture. When I walked in I saw a seat near the front next to a girl with blond hair and amazing grey eyes. I sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Elsa" I say to her. She looks up from her book. "Hey, I'm " she says. And we didn't talk much after that. "Hello class, I am Mr. D, and before you ask any questions, I have a few things I want you to know. First of the seat you are sitting will be your seat permanently for the rest of this year-"

"What!" someone near the back screamed. I looked back and saw that it was a girl with pinkish- redish hair warring a pink dress and lots of make-up."Rosetta, what's wrong with that?" Mr. D asked. "I am not sitting next to him for the whole year!" she yelled. I looked next to her, there was a boy who seemed familiar. Then I remembered who it was. It was Hiccup. He seemed very calm. He must have been in this situation before. "Ok, is anybody willing to switch with Rosetta?" our teacher asked the class. I was going to stand up, but someone beat me to it. "Alright, now that that's over with, I will continue. The people sitting next to you will also be your partner for any project or activity in this class that has partners as a requirement. Is that clear?" we all nodded. "Good, so for the first day I am giving you a project to do with your partner. You know to get to know them better. Considering you'll be stuck with them for the rest of the year" a few people chuckled. "This is what you have to do with your partner, you must complete a research paper, and a side project for a presentation, on any building you would like to do. Is that clear? Good today's lesson will be only about planning your project. You may start." And with that everybody started planing. "So, what should we do?" I asked "I think we should do The Labyrinth." she said.

"The what now?" I said.

" You know The Labyrinth, the big maze in greek myths." she answered.

" Oh that's perfect." I say.

"So it's settled"

"Settled."

"Ok, so I was thinking we could do a model"

"Wait, isn't the Labyrinth, like, cover almost the whole world? How will we make that if we don't know how big it is, along with the fact that we don't know what it looks like?"

"Just, just trust me. I'll tell you after classes, meet me in the library at 5 Kay."

"Fine, but you better be right"

When that was done, I had to go to music. Since we had to choose between choir or band/orchestra, I chose band since I play the flute. I walked in seeing a couple of my friends, Astrid was over by the percussion group, and Merida was playing the trumpet. Then I saw Jack, he was with the low brass group. I walked over to the people practicing the flutes. I didn't know anybody there, so I was happy I knew people who even played in band. The people who played the flute were a girl named Anastasia, she had red hair and green eyes. Another person was a girl named Wendy, who had short curly brown hair and blue eyes. The last person was a guy named named Tyson, he was a big bulky guy and was easily six foot for, he had messy hair and yellow teeth.

I snuck a look at Jack, only to find him staring at me. When he noticed I was looking at him he turned away blushing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

* * *

**And that's a rap.**


	5. Love Life

When that was done, I had to go to music. Since we had to choose between choir or band/orchestra, I chose band since I play the flute. I walked in seeing a couple of my friends, Astrid was over by the percussion group, and Merida was playing the trumpet. Then I saw Jack, he was with the low brass group. I walked over to the

people practicing the flutes. I didn't know anybody there, so I was happy I knew people who even played in band. The people who played the flute were a girl named Anastasia, she had red hair and green eyes. Another person was a girl named Wendy, who had short curly brown hair and blue eyes. The last person was a guy named named Tyson, he was a big bulky guy and was easily six foot for, he had messy hair and yellow teeth.

I snuck a look at Jack, only to find him staring at me. When he noticed I was looking at him he turned away blus

hing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Jacks p.o.v

I was pretty excited when I saw Elsa sitting with the flutes, I didn't realize I was staring at her till she was staring at me. That's when I looked away, seeing her roll her eyes with my peripheral vision ( omg, I used a big kid word!). Then our teacher walked into the room. He had Short red hair, he was kinda short and was slender. "Hello class, I am Mr. Timon. I will be your band teacher. Now since you obviously don't have your instruments with you, I will call a specific instrument, if you play that instrument you will walk up, and collect the size that you will need, is that clear?" he asked. "Good, now I shall start. Clarinet, Oboe, Flute, Trumpet, French horn, Bassoon, Baritone" At the name of that instrument I walk up, "Trombone, Tuba, and percussion will be rotate each day." and with that it was time for lunch. I sat with my friends outside, we were basically alone out there, other than someone walking their dog wearing headphones. "Ok, I think we all know what we are going to talk about" Hiccup said. "

"Yeah, I think we do" I said.

"Our love life!" Kristof said.

We all stared at him.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't know why we were staring.

"Ok, but you can't blame me for trying" he said putting his hands up as if he were surrendering to a war. We all chuckled.


	6. Yeah, there's going to be OC's

**Yes I know I have not uploaded in a while. But don't hate me. I have a very reasonable explanation. I literally could not think of anything to do for this story so this is just gonna be a little short chapter.**

* * *

"Ok, Jack first." Flynn said.

" Why Me!?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to." he answered.

" Ugh, fine. Ask away."

" Everything" Toothless said. His voice was deep. Which surprised me, since he never really talked much.

"Well, I guess I should start with my age, I'm -"

"Hold on, I think we know how old you are" Flynn said

"I think not. I am 437 years old" Everyone's eyes widend.

(a.n. sorry I'm gonna skip this part, I was having some major writers block for this.)

Two Days Later.

Today was kind of a break day for the teachers, meaning no classes. I decided I needed a break from everything.

I decided I would go check on the children. I went to a 7 Eleven and saw an old magazine from 2010, I was originally going to use the bathroom, but as usual, my curiosity got the better of me. I skimmed through it. There was an article on the best place to live in the United States. And I hadn't decided where to go yet.

So I thought, why not? I scanned the article. Eden Prairie, Minnesota. I guess that's where I'll be going.

I quickly used the bathroom, and was on my way. I wandered into an alley. "Wind, take me to Eden Prairie" I said. And of I was.

Elsa's p.o.v

I was walking to the library when I suddenly bumped into something.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I heard a girl say. I looked up and saw a girl with dark Brown, almost Black hair.

"Oh, it's okay, really" I answered.

"Oh by the way, my names Madeline but you can call me Maddi" she said

"I'm Elsa" I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Maddi said.

Maddi's p.o.v (yerp)

She seemed like a nice person. But I felt bad for walking into her like that. I guess that's what you get when you look down while walking.

I walked to my dorm constantly flipping my dark brown hair out of my face. When I got there my roommate, Piper McLean was taking a shower.

Piper could be described as flawless. Her eyes seemed to change color when she had her hair chopped it still seemed pretty. She was majoring in Cosmetics.

When Piper came out of the shower she quickly got dressed and entered the room.

" Hey Maddi, is it ok if some of my friends come over?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I've been dieing to meet them" I answered.

"Great they're coming over at 6" she said

"I never really had a choice in this did I?" I asked sarcastically

"Nope" she said matter o' factly.


	7. Brotherly Love

**Yes I know it has been a while and to make up for it, drum roll please, long chapter! And just a warning I start school tomorrow so I won't be updating as often.**

Annabeth's p.o.v (you totally forgot about her)

I only went to college to find more demigods. For some reason

we have only gotten a couple every year. Normally we get a couple every three months.

Also because the college is in the same area Maddi went missing. Your probably thinking, your a demigod this is normal, well Maddi was not normal, if an

ything she was rare. You see she is a daughter of Hades. And your probably thinking so, who cares. Well there's more. Not only was she a daughter if Hades, but she is a descendant of Poseidon, so technically she's related to my boyfriend Percy, he's a son of Poseidon. That makes me more worried about her.

We searched for five months after she disappeared. After that we kinda took a break from searching. Now here I am at Mosaic University in Washington. Looking for somebody who is probably dead.

Jacks p.o.v

When I landed n Eden Prairie, I was in a neighborhood of a bunch of white identical houses. I stood there taking in everything in. About thirty minutes later I saw a girl running straight at me. And since a wasn't visible right now a braced myself for the cold feeling to come, considering this girl looked about my age. But instead of cold I felt her run right into me.

I looked at her and she looked at me. For a split second we made eye contact. Then she looked behind her. I followed her gaze. And what I saw shocked me.

When she noticed that I also so the monster she looked surprised. That's when I got a good look at her. She had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Follow me if you don't wanna die" she said (did anybody get that reference) and she ran towards one of the houses. I decided to follow her even though I couldn't die. When I entered the house she instantly ran towards one of the rooms. I followed. The room was yellow. She walked towards a closet and grabbed what looked to be a ivory sword.

"Stay here while I kill the monster" she said before running of not allowing me to protest. I stayed eventually she yelled for me to come into the room.

By her feet was pile of dust.

" Who are you?" she asked me.

" I'm Jack" I say remembering not to reveal my true identity

" Well Jack, I would like to know a little more about you." she says

" Well I am a student at Mosaic University, this is my natural hair color" I say pointing to my snow white hair

" I-" I start to continued

" Hold up, you mean to tell me that that it your natural hair color" she interrupted.

" Yes now pay attention" I say

" I also am a snowball fight master" I finish

" Well, My name is Lisa." she says.

" Well Lisa I would like to talk but I have to get back to college" I say

"Yeah, right. But first could I have your number. I believe we have things to discus" she says.

(2 days later)

Elsa's p.o.v

It was the first day that I would have drama classes. I walked into the auditorium, looking for familiar faces. I saw one. I walked towards Maddi.

" Is anybody sitting here?" I asked

" No" she said

" So you do drama?" I asked

" Yeah it's one of the things I am majoring in." (A.N. I am no where near college so I have no idea how it works) she said.

Just then our teacher walked onto the stage of the auditorium.

" Hello class, my name is Ms. Stamson. I can't wait to see all of your true potential. Now the first thing I would like you to do is think of your favorite Musical or play. When you do that I would like for you to think of a short summary for that play or musical. I will give you five minutes until I give you further instructions." Ms. Stamson said.

I instantly knew which on I was choosing. I was choosing 'Frozen'.

(time skip to five minutes later)

"Ok, so I will call somebody up and they will state their names and favorite play. And give us a description. Once that person is done they will choose somebody, and so on. Kapeesh. Good now, how about you." she said pointing to a random person.

I zoned out for the majority of the people. When it was my turn, I walked on stage.

"My name is Elsa, and my favorite musical is 'Frozen'. Frozen is based off of the story 'The Snow Queen'. It follows two sisters, Anna and Elsa. During Elsa's coronation, she accidentally exposes her ice powers and runs away. Anna runs after her and meets a man named Kristof. And soon they join forces to stop the eternal winter Elsa set off. On their way they run into Olaf. A snowman Elsa created. Again joining forces. When they find Elsa, she strikes Anna in the heart with her powers. Elsa creates a giant snowman out of fear. And Anna, Kristof, and Olaf leave. Long story short. Anna starts to freeze. Elsa is taken prisoner. Elsa escapes. Somebody tries to kill Elsa. Anna saves her right before she freezes. Anna unfreezes. Elsa stops the eternal winter And they all live happily ever after." I finish. Everybody claps. And I choose somebody else. And I doze of till the end of class.

Maddi's p.o.v

I had the dream again. I was back in camp half blood. Talking and laughing with my Friend Annabeth. Then the sene shifted to me Annabeth and Percy, on a quest. We were in Washington, walking in a corn maze. We heard a noise behind us. We turned around to see three hell hounds. We started to run. I was separated from the others running. I eventually found myself at the end of the maze with a hell hound behind me. I didn't have anything to defend myself with. My only choice was to shadow travel. I thought of the coffee shop I used the bathroom in yesterday. I instantly went there.

I woke up sweating and panting. I sat there for a second. Since it was Saturday and we didn't have classes I decided to get dressed and head to the coffee shop on campus.

When I got there I looked in the window to verify that it was open. That's when I felt a tap in my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the coffee shop is?"

Annabeth's p.o.v

I was walking around campus, looking for the coffee shop. I saw a girl with dark brown hair staring into a window. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the coffee shop is?" I asked the girl. She turned to face me. I felt that I knew her. Those hazel eyes seemed familiar.

"Annabeth?" she said. Yep, I definitely knew her. But from where. That's when it clicked. I probably knew her from before I left to go to camp.

"Do I know you?" I asked. A look of sadness crept onto her face.

"Yeah, we went to camp together" she said. That's when I really looked at her face.

"Wait, Maddi. Is that really you?" I said

She slowly nodded.

"Come with me." I said grabbing her hand.

Maddi's p.o.v

I can't believe it's actually Annabeth. she was taking me somewhere. Most likely where she was staying. She took me to one of the dormitories.

"Thank god, I have my own dorm" she mumbled.

We walked in to the dorm.

"Get yourself comfy. I'll be right back." Annabeth said. And she walked into a separate room.

I sat on one of her couches. Taking in my surroundings. Her dorm had white walls and grey carpet. Hanging on her walls were colorful paintings of owls that didn't look very real (you know what I am talking about, right?) on the cedar coffee table was a vase filled with white lily's. A book shelf was too my right. Filled with various books such as, 'Real Mermaids Don't Have Toe Rings', and 'The Giver'.

She walked into the room.

"Follow me" she said. Walking back into the room.

I got up and followed. The room was grey, the bed had blue covers. On her dresser was a picture of her, Thalia, and some guy named Luke, along with another one of her, Grover, and Percy. On the bed stand was a picture of the seven.

"Stay there" she said.

She grabbed a golden drachma. She must be sending a Iris Message.

"Oh goddess Iris, accept my offering." she said throwing the drachma into the rainbow.

"The Usual" she said. An image came up. I couldn't tell who it was from this angle.

"Hey, Annabeth" a male voice said. I instantly recognized who it was. It was Percy.

"Hey Percy, guess what."

"Uuuummmm, cows have seven stomachs." he said. I inwardly giggled.

"No, I have. surprise" she said motioning for me to come over.

I shook my head to show I was not going over there.

She nodded in response.

"So, what is it Annabeth?" Percy said.

"One sec, Percy." she said walking over to me.

"Look I know this may be hard but, Percy has really been worried about you" Annabeth whispered.

"I know I just want him to meet me in person" I whisper back.

"Look I understand, but this is only Percy not the whole camp." she whispered back.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I say

She walks back towards the bed.

"Hey, Annabeth" another voice said.

"'Sup Grover." she said.

Grover was my satyr. He brought me to camp. We were very close.

Annabeth glanced over at me. I nodded.

"So as I was saying I have a suprise." she said motioning for me to walk over. I slowly walked over to the bed with my head down. I sat down. My head still hanging.

"Who's this Annabeth?" Percy said.

I slowly looked up so they could see my face. When they saw me I saw there eyes widen. I smiled a little bit.

"Hey" I say quietly.

I looked at them better. They looked different from last time I saw them. We were fifteen then. Percy had longer hair. Grovers horns were longer.

"Maddi" Percy gasped.

I nod.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to see you again" I say near tears.

"Hey, Percy. Have you seen my jacket?" another voice said. Oh god not him. He walked in.

"Hey, who you talking to?" he said and walked up towards Percy. I looked down to hide my head.

"Hey Annabeth" he said looking at me.

"Who's that." he said.

" Hi, Nico" I say looking up to see my brothers eyes. They were just as beautiful as I remembered. I looked at his face. His hair was much longer. He had the same dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. I was technically his only sibling. Sure there was Hazel. But she was a daughter of Pluto, not Hades. And we don't know where Bianca is, since she has been reborn.

"One second" he said running out of the cabin.

"So what happened while I was gone" I asked

Grover waved his hand by his neck telling me I should not have asked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I say.

Percy nods. That's when I feel arms wrap around me. I scream.

"Hey, sis" I hear Nico say behind me.

"God, Nico! Don't do that. You scared the crap out of me." I yell at him.

"Really, I don't smell anything" he says smirking.

"I hate, you" I say.

"Ouch, that hurt" I said

I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well I should be getting back to my dorm" I say standing up and start walking out the door. When I hear footsteps behind me I turn to see Nico.

"Your not coming" I say

"Yes I am. Your not leaving my sight again." he says

"Fine but your not watching me 24/7, kapeesh" I say.

"Ditto to that." he answers

I smile.

"Come on, let's go."


End file.
